Affections for Eternity
by prestigebeauty1
Summary: Rin has some major decisions to make as she turns thirteen. Will she stay in the village with InuYasha and the gang or leave with Lord Sesshomaru and live with him at his caste? Will Lord Sesshomaru keep Rin for himself or will he arrange for her to marry someone else? What adventures await these two as they live out their lives?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of InuYasha… I do however claim ownership of this fan-fiction and any characters that I have imagined for this particular story…

_OMG! Please run faster, please run FASTER!_ Another branch smacked me in the face as I ran through the woods; further away from the village, further away from that monster. Of course I would fall flat on my butt, but I scrambled up and continued running. I could hear it following me, hear and feel the steps it took as it gained on my position. There was no way I was getting away from it, no way to live through this one. I saw the stream up ahead and remembered the hiding place Kagome had showed me a few months ago, that's where I decided I was hiding.

"Where are you little girl?! I smell you; I can taste your fear!" He growled as he came to the stream and stopped right in front of where I was hiding. _Lord Sesshomaru, where are you when I need you most?!_ "I can hear your breathing little tot, come out come out wherever you are!" He let out a monstrous howl of laughter that ended short. I thought maybe InuYasha had finally gotten back with Miroku and came to rescue me so I peeked out of my hiding place. _Lord Sesshomaru?! You came!_ I was so relieved, I could finally let out the breath that I forgot I was holding and slowly crawled out from the rocks.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I called, just standing there waiting for him to finish watching his prey disintegrate in the wind. He turned to look at me and I saw a tiny, tiny fraction of his eyes widen at the site of me. I was no foul to think that he didn't know that monster was chasing me, but on closer inspection of myself I realized that I was scraped and gouged and bleeding from everywhere. I turned quickly to wash my wounds in the stream behind me. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before hand. _Well, I was running for my life…_ There was a cool, strong hand that caught my arm as I was bending over towards the stream not expecting it, and I was scared for a few seconds before realizing it was just Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin, are you okay?" Shocked at the sincerity of his voice, I nodded silently in answer to his question. "Hn, I do not believe you. You always find some way to hurt yourself," he stated. I stared in wonder at his face. Oh, to touch his face and the fact that I hadn't seen him in a few years probably had nothing to do with the butterflies I had in my stomach at the moment.

"I will be okay, my Lord. I only need to clean them," I told him quietly. He still wasn't letting my arm go and to my surprise he leaned towards my arm and started _licking_ my wounds clean. I found with fascination that I liked it and that they were healing at an astonishing rate. _I have missed you, you don't even realize how much I have missed being by your side-traveling with you…_ It seemed to take them into a world of their own as the forest around them came to life. With the birds chirping high in the trees above them and small critters scurrying on the forest floor; all the sounds blending perfectly with the babbling of the stream in front of them as the creatures told of the danger passing. I didn't think that it lasted long enough but when he was done he licked remaining blood from his hand and then stood giving me a hand to help stand.

"Are you always in this much trouble or is this just a passing fancy?" He asked me as I straightened my kimono.

"Um, no, Lord Sesshomaru, this kind of thing doesn't really happen all of the time, just sometimes when InuYasha and Miroku leave the village to do some demon slaying," I answered.

"Hn…" he didn't seem too happy about that. "Today is your birthday, right?" That's right today was my birthday! How could I of all people have forgotten that today was my thirteenth birthday! I nodded my head in reply and then followed him back to the village. I secretly hoped that he was taking me with him when he left this time. I hated being away from him and it had already been so long since I had seen him last. "I have some things to discuss with Lady Kiede, InuYasha. Can you wait outside until I return?" I nodded swiftly and sat down on the bench outside of the hut.

_He came BACK! I cannot believe he actually came back!_ That's when it occurred to me that I had doubted his return. That's also when it occurred to me that he might only be here for a visit and not to take me back with him. _Please take me with you Lord Sesshomaru…Please…!_ I then thought that maybe I looked a little rough around the edges. I quickly smoothed my long, long black hair, taking out tangles in the silk with my fingers, and re-adjusted my kimono. It seemed like forever before InuYasha came out and hugged me fiercely, then turned and walked to his own home. That took me by surprise, especially when Lady Kiede came out and had small evidence of tears in her eyes when she looked at me. That was killing me already and I hadn't even the slightest clue as to why she was crying. Did someone die? Was he really leaving me here and that was their way of consoling me? No, no I wouldn't have that. He promised me that I would be able to have a choice in what I wanted-he said I could stay or leave with him when I was older.

I was clearly upset when he walked out following Kiede and he shook his head at me as if to say 'dry it up' and I immediately locked my emotions and masked my face. I didn't want to ruin our time together but I wasn't about to roll over and take staying here without him either. Kiede bowed to him and then came to give me a hug before going back into the hut. _What is going on?!_ I was panicking inside, but I didn't dare show that, he would think I was being disobedient and then really wouldn't take me. He stood there staring at me for a few more moments before looking over into the forest. I didn't know if I should walk to him or stay where I was. He was only a few feet from me but I felt like the distance was growing further and further away. _Please don't leave me!_

"Rin," he said, still not looking at me, "I want to know something. I want to know if you really-truly-want to leave here and stay with me. I won't be angry or upset if you choose to stay." He still didn't look at me, like he didn't want me to see his face.

I stood slowly and watched his posture stiffen as I walked to his side. I remember being small enough that I only reached his knees, but now that I was older I reached past his waist. I was maturing and becoming older, envying the Vampires as I thought of the long eternity Lord Sesshomaru lived past my own lifespan. "I will always follow you anywhere, my Lord," I answered. I always wanted to say more, but I knew rambling wasn't something he was into. His eyes shifted to look at me over his shoulder, something I missed when he was surprised at something I did. He nodded his head and told me to retrieve my things, but as I went to enter Kiede's hut she was standing there with all of my things neatly folded into a satchel. I felt tears threaten to break out of my eyes, but I held them in while hugging Kiede and found strength to stop crying before I turned around to leave with the one creature I always wanted to stay with.

I happened across a scent that I had long forgotten until now; one that I really didn't want to deal with at the moment. Rin and I had left a little over a day ago, but I was starting to see a few…changes in her that I had not been expecting. Granted she still had nightmares, but I was used to those. It was the way she walked, talked and thought of the things around her-more observant perhaps. Her hair was longer, dark raven black and she was adding little things to her person I was not expecting to see for a while longer-breasts for one. They were just starting to grow from what I could tell, not that I was looking, and she was taller. Her eyes a deep chocolate brown and more mature; I was going to have to stop and buy clothing, hers were too short and she needed socks and shoes. I knew sooner or later she was going to start her menstrual cycle and I wanted to be prepared for that. I knew little on the subject, but maybe my mother could enlighten her if she didn't know about it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at that!" She exclaimed as she saw the rare moonflower growing in the meadow ahead of us.

They hadn't stayed bloomed, as I knew they wouldn't be, because the sun was up. I thought to stay in the clearing for the night so she could see their true beauty as they opened to greet the moonlight. I nodded to her, giving silent permission to go and pick some or to play in the meadow. I wanted to go ahead and conduct a perimeter check while she was occupied, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her there alone. I hadn't brought Aun or Jaken with me this trip and I could see that maybe that had been a mistake. So I waited for a few minutes for her to relax, lying in the field soaking up the rays of sunlight before summoning her to run the check with me. She agreed and I offered her to fly with me. She was so excited at the chance to fly; it almost made me smile-almost.

"Oh wow, this is such an awesome feeling! I envy your power to fly Lord Sesshomaru!" I could feel the awe running off of her aura as we flew the perimeter and then I realized that I was enjoying myself. _Odd…_ There was a small group of fox demon off to the left of the meadow that I detected before landing back in the field but they were no threat to us.

She went to the tree line and gathered some wood for a fire and I gave permission for her to go find food. The stream we had seen wasn't too far away from here. I watched her leave and waited-impatiently-for her to return. _Why am I so happy to see her? Did I…miss her? No, there is no possible way I missed her, she is just a lowly shadow demon, and I shouldn't be afraid for her safety and long for her happiness…_ When she didn't return in a timely fashion I went to see what was taking her so long. When I reached the tree line I caught the scent of her blood, but it was off and had a strange after scent to it-like tears. Alarmed, I raced to see what was wrong, see as I approached her that she was sitting nest to the water crying. I slowed and walked until I was a few feet from her.

"Rin," I said, as she looked up to see me approach her, "What's wrong?" Her eyes welled even more with tears and she slowly stood to walk closer to me. I wanted to shake her for not answering me. "Rin?" She stopped and looked up at my face; the look in her eyes was dread and sorrow.

"I am bleeding, and I think I am dying. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before, so I don't understand. I thought I was healthy!" Rin's eyes filled over again and I looked from her eyes to survey her body for injuries.

_Obviously I was NOT quick enough to buy supplies for her menstrual…_ I almost laughed at her, and almost smiled, but I refrained and gave her a hug instead. This brought on fresh sobs and I could sense the fear rolling off of her person. I carefully sat her down next to me and waited for her to quiet enough to listen.

"Rin, you are not dying. You simply started your menstrual cycle. Every female creature has one and when they reach a mature enough age they start that cycle. It is what tells you that you are ready to reproduce. It is very normal, I was expecting this and was going to stop at a village to buy necessities for such an occasion, but it seems that I was too late." I could see realization come across her face as I explained to her what was going on. What I wasn't expecting was her hysterical laughter towards herself as she realized she wasn't dying.

"Oh my, I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't know; I am so sorry…" she was still laughing at herself, but I could see she was being honest and truly sorry.

"There is nothing to apologize for; you had no knowledge on the subject. Now, I need to go to the village and buy you the things you need. I will return soon." She nodded, stood and bowed low to me as I rose to fly off. "The fox demons shouldn't be a problem, if they do bother you, tell them you are a friend of Shippo. They should leave you alone after that.

I couldn't believe I had thought I was dying. _You are such a fool! Why hadn't Kiede or Kagome told me of these things?! I am old enough to know!_ I was so frustrated at myself, and embarrassed, but I wouldn't let Lord Sesshomaru know that. I wanted to bathe myself but I wouldn't have anything to help me with my bleeding problem until he returned, so I decided to catch fish instead. I had caught eight fish when he returned, true to his word he hadn't taken long and the fox demons hadn't bothered me either. He handed me a wrapped bundle that to my surprise had a new kimono in it with padding that I assumed was for my bleeding. He confirmed it when he told me to wear it under my clothing. I bathed myself and dressed before starting a fire and cooking the fish that I had caught. I left a few uncooked, from what I could remember he liked his uncooked and raw, fresh if it could be helped. I usually liked mine crispy and hot but lately I wanted them barely cooked. Lord Sesshomaru seemed surprised to see that I barely cooked the fish before taking them from the fire and eating them quickly. I had finished the small amount of food I had brought with me this morning and was famished.

"Rin…" he seemed hesitant to say what he needed to, but I turned my full attention to him anyways and waited patiently for him to continue. "There is something that I need to look into. We are going to make a stop before heading home." I nodded in acceptance and then added more wood to the fire before cuddling up under the nearest tree and falling fast asleep.

It was strange to notice the little things happening to Rin. She was starting to change and I didn't know what to do to help it. If she didn't receive the proper care, she could die from it and I wasn't prepared to go through another death. The last one had put me on edge and be more cautious about her safety, especially since my mother didn't have to be so kind as to revive her on my behave. _Nothing is worth the cost of Rin's life… Nothing…_ The memory of it reminded me of how close I came to crying over what I had thought at the time to be a _human_. Rin always had a way of bringing the emotions I had to the surface, and now that I thought about it, she had me wrapped around her little finger-even if she didn't know that. I noticed she was shivering against the trunk of the tree she was sleeping under and leaned in, picking her up and cradling her in my arms.

She seemed to warm at my touch even in her sleep and I relaxed my face and aura-there was no hiding when no one could see me. _I wonder what she is dreaming..._ I positioned my tail so that we could both lay on it and she could cover herself with it. Watching her dream so peacefully made me realize many things about her and myself. I stroked her cheek thinking that I would do anything for her, would be anything for her. I occurred to me then that I was in love with her and that she was a demon. I would have no problems with that kind of arrangement nor would anyone else. I despised humans and had never known why I had let her tag along for so long until the day I found she was a Shadow demon. I had only noticed because her scent had changed; something I had to research and consult old Oakseno about. I was so elated to know and it put my mind at ease to know that I wasn't growing soft towards humans.

I turned to look at the stars shinning in the sky above. It was so beautiful and mesmerizing, like Rin's eyes, and the smell of the meadow around us was also magical. I remembered that I hadn't shown Rin the wonders of the moonlight flowers around us before she had gone to sleep and thought to wake her, but she was sleeping so peacefully and from memory she didn't have many peaceful nights of sleep. So, I decided to watch her sleep until I was jolted awake by muffled screams and sobs. I thought we were under attack and I was pissed at how careless I had been until I discovered it was Rin having a nightmare. I relaxed marginally before seeing all the gashes forming on her fair face and hands, probably on her arms and legs too, but they were bleeding and she was wincing in pain and gasping for breath. I quickly shook her and then cradled her in my arms calling out her name for her to wake up from her night terror.

With a scream she woke and the bleeding stopped, although I was worried about her face, because it would be horrid if it caused scarring, but it started to heal leaving thin red lines like scratches. Rin's eyes were big and round and filled with horror until she focused on my face and the relief that filled her person was overwhelming. When she turned red I thought something else was wrong until I realized she was blushing from being in my arms. I quickly looked over her wounds again; they were not healing further from the thin red lines they had become under the drying blood staining her face, arms and hands. The thought of cleaning her blood off her face, arms and hands again made my mouth water with the memory of its sweet, metallic taste.

"Are you okay?" I heard myself say as I paid close attention in removing all the evidence of the night terror. The wounds healed almost instantly at the touch of my tongue and Rin's eyes grew as big as the moon in disbelief. After I finished, she regained composure and nodded her head to my question and looked away focusing on the moonlight flowers around us.

"Oh my, they are so beautiful, Lord Sesshomaru! I see why they are your favorite…" she exclaimed. I let her rise and walk to her one to love-nature. Watching her dance bathed in moonlight made me realize once more that I would do and be anything for that child. _Rin, you are my world…Never again will anything be worth the cost of your life…Never again…_ Then, something darted out of the forest, grabbed Rin and was gone. I bolted off the ground and ran towards the strange scent that I hadn't noticed before hand and the scent of Rin and her tears, fears and panic.

I had been dancing and having a nice time of forgetting my dreams when suddenly I was flying through the forest with some creature. _That is definitely NOT Lord Sesshomaru!_ I suddenly remembered my night terror and went into a full on panic attack thinking I really am going to die, I am living my dreams, and he won't make it in time to save me. When I was finally able to think straight, I realized we had slowed greatly in pace and that there was no way Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't make it in time-he always did-because of the slow pace we were traveling. I was suddenly thrown into a pit covered in sticker bushes and debris that I cut myself on going in. It seemed a long way down and I landed on my back with the wind knocked out of my lungs and the pain I felt trying to make myself inhale was excruciating. All of this happening caused me to go into another panic attack and I just wanted water, something to sooth to burning I felt in my lungs and throat, and all I wanted was for the screaming to stop. Then I realized that it was me screaming-screaming for help, water and for my night mare to end. There was no way I had woken up; I was still asleep and going through repeat. I suddenly noticed a presence behind me and when I tried turning around to see who or what it was I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

_Damn it!_ I lost their trail over the waterfalls, and the memory of Rin's screaming suddenly stopping was gnawing at me mind, body and soul. _Please Rin, be alive!_ I was running up and down the side of the bank trying to find something-anything-that would lead me to her and the mysterious creature that had taken her when I suddenly become conscious of the fact I was being watched. I stopped searching and remained perfectly still, waiting for the other to make their move. I could hear their heart rate jump at the excitement my frenzy had caused them, I could feel their aura heighten when they realized they had been found, and I could taste their sudden need for escape.

"You were sent to watch me but not to attack?" No answer. "Why? Who sent you?" Still, they didn't answer and I was growing weary of the game. I never liked the silent treatment. I turned quickly grabbing tensaiga and unleashing a meido to send them to hell when they vanished it what would seem to a lowly creature as 'thin air', but I knew better. They had dodged my attack and escaped; something I was highly pissed about and would tend to later, because right now I had to find Rin before she was killed. I was haunting myself with the thought I was already too late, she had already been eaten or drained. It was still dark outside, but the dawn was fast approaching. I was hoping-Gods I was praying-that I wasn't too late. I couldn't live with myself if I had let death steal my precious Rin from me for the third and final time. My search grew more and more frantic until I happened upon the trail of a night stalker-a Vampire.

I woke to the soft hum of a lullaby long forgotten. One I hadn't heard in what seemed eons. I remember a woman singing it to me as I rocked back and forth, but as I try and see her face the memory fades and leaves me with the cold realization that that woman had to have been my mother. I missed them, although I had never known them; more like missing what could have been had I grown up with the love of my real family. I was a shivering ball at the bottom of a deep pit. It looked too deep to climb, and too much like my dream, but I looked for a way to climb out anyways. There was a strange hush-hush as I started to move about the bottom of my prison, someone was looking down at me, but I couldn't get a clear picture of their face.

"Can I please, please, have some water? My throat is so dry and sore…" I didn't think they had heard me but then there was a sudden downpour of liquid. I was ready to drink up what ever water fell into my mouth until I tasted it. Blood-it brought on a whole new wave of screaming and panic. _I still haven't woken up?!_ I pinched myself. _No, I'm awake…Why am I living my nightmare!?_ I backed up until my back was against the wall of the pit, the blood still pouring, and waited until the blood stopped. I was now standing in an inch deep blood puddle. _Lord Sesshomaru please come save me!_ Something landed in front of me as I sent silent prayers of salvation. I was about to scream again when I caught their eyes and was mesmerized. I couldn't look away or stop myself from doing what ever it wanted me to. As the last of the moonlight caught its face I noticed that the thing was a he and he was grinning wickedly at me. I was screaming inside as I moved my hair from the nape of my neck and felt his teeth sink into my skin-drawing the life force from within me and cementing evil in my veins.

As I came closer to the scent that smelled so sweetly and sickly I heard the screaming again. _Rin!_ I ran to find her, to find _them_ and end the horror she was being subjected to. When the screaming stopped and I heard the low thud of a corpse landing on hard ground, I knew that it was almost over. It wasn't going to let her live until tomorrow night or until sunrise and I was running out of time. I stopped running and stood perfectly still soaking in the area around me so I could pinpoint where they were exactly. I was starting to hear an elevated heart rate when I located them and raced to be there in time. I saw a hole in the ground twenty feet in front of me and jumped in, acid at the ready. I drove my fist into his body as I landed and he rounded on me sinking his fangs into my left shoulder making me fully aware that I had put my arm in jeopardy once again. I took out bakusaiga and cut him down from left shoulder to stomach. The screeching sound he made as he died busting my ear drums. As he disintegrated I caught Rin before she could hit the floor, lifted us both out and back to out make shift campsite. She was loosing body heat fast and I was wondering if she was going to make it. She still needed to go through her change before she had the ability to heal herself, and she was just starting. I had to think of something fast, but what? _Blood…_ I slit my wrist and held it above her mouth until I saw she was swallowing and then placed the cut on her mouth so she could get what she could before it healed. I then wrapped her in my tail and held her close to my body, taking care to close the wounds on her neck and monitor her body temperature. When it didn't rise after twenty minutes, I took my armor off and moved the top half of my kimono so that my warm body could be closer to hers and hopefully raise her temperature. I started to notice a difference and rising heat a few minutes later and the weight of relief was astonishing. _You survived! Thank you…_ When I accepted she was going to be fine away from my body, I suited back up in my armor and readied some water for when she woke up-she was going to want it. I kept looking to my own injury and was growing impatient with its slow recovery. I needed to find nourishment so it would heal faster, but I didn't dare leave Rin now. I sat her up in my lap as she stirred, and when she opened her eyes, I saw that she was expecting to see the Vampire. The sun had risen to the east and the birds were flying about noiselessly as if they knew we needed the silence.

"I was so scared you weren't going to save me…" She whispered hoarsely.

"I will always save you," I told her. I gave her some water and then put her down to heal properly. She was regulating her own body temperature now, so I wasn't as worried for her health, but she was acting strange, like she still didn't believe she was awake-like she was still inside of a nightmare.

I thought for sure I was going to wake up curled under the tree I had fallen asleep under the night before; if I did that would mean that everything that had happened last night was really one big disgusting dream. _I'm never that lucky…_ I lazily took small sips of the water Lord Sesshomaru was offering me and then laid back down. I felt fine-physically-except for being thirsty and dizzy. I watched him as he made a make shift canopy above our heads to block out the sun and then as he walked into the forest for…something. It took him several minutes to return with small animals wiggling in his hands, dying from the poison he was infusing them with. I would have asked for some, but he had poisoned them and I didn't want to die of food poisoning just yet.

"What are you going to do with those animals, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Eat them," he answered. Then he dug into them like they were the last animals available anywhere on earth-poison and all save for the furs that were left when he was done with them. I stood up and grabbed cloth from the top of my satchel before walking shakily to him as he cleaned his claws. He looked at me as if I were some scavenger coming to steal his prey until I soaked the cloth in water and started wiping the blood from his rapidly healing shoulder. There was a soft growl coming from him at first that quieted as I finished cleaning the blood. "You didn't have to do that. I would have done that myself."

"I know this. I just wanted to repay your kindness." We stood there a few minutes staring at each other and I felt the butterflies in my stomach as he searched my face.

"Stay by my side and I will always protect you," he said. I flushed bright red and bowed low to him before he walked to our things and packed them neatly into my satchel. When we came to the stream he left me alone to bathe and change my clothing; we would be visiting a friend of his today before continuing toward our home.

**FIN: Chapter One**


End file.
